


bide

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [32]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Delphini has been waiting a long time but she is willing to wait a long time more.





	bide

Idly Delphini Riddle taps at the bars of the small window her cell door has. She cannot see much. Three doors in total and part of a corridor. Still, it keeps her mind active to watch and it seems to unnerve her guards too. Five years have passed and still Aunt Narcissa and Draco have not come. Not even once. Not even to be curious about her. Pity. She thought better of them. It seems they will need to join the list of others who will feel her revenge when the time comes. And it will comes. Opportunities always come.


End file.
